Penasaran
by revabhipraya
Summary: Ada sesosok eksistensi bernama Visi Xaviera yang membuat Hosea penasaran. / untuk LastMelodya


**Disclaimer:** Scrambled © lintankleen. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Canon.

 **Summary:** Ada sesosok eksistensi bernama Visi Xaviera yang membuat Hosea penasaran.

 **Penasaran** oleh revabhipraya  
 _untuk LastMelodya_

* * *

.

.

.

Orang-orang mengenal Hosea sebagai pribadi yang sempurna.

Bagaimana tidak? Hosea punya wajah yang rupawan (setidaknya menurut banyak orang, Hosea mengakui ketampanannya saat ia sedang dalam mode iseng saja), otak yang encer, badan yang atletis, kemampuan melukis yang luar biasa, kemampuan bermusik―eh, bermain drum―di atas rata-rata, serta kepribadian yang sangat baik. Semua laki-laki mau berteman dengan Hosea, semua perempuan mau berpacaran Hosea (tapi ya jelas Hosea tidak mau berpacaran dengan semua perempuan). Hosea terbiasa diperlakukan istimewa oleh orang-orang. Yah, selalu disapa setiap berpapasan itu termasuk ke dalam kategori perlakuan istimewa, 'kan?

Nah, anehnya, ada satu orang―perempuan tepatnya―yang tidak memperlakukan Hosea dengan istimewa seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya.

Visi Xaviera, nama gadis berpipi bulat yang badannya kelewat kurus itu. Hosea berkenalan dengannya di ekskul melukis yang mereka ikuti bersama. Visi terlihat seperti gadis manis yang baik hati bak putri-putri di dunia dongeng.

Namun, Visi tidak pernah memperlakukan Hosea seperti kebanyakan perempuan di sekolah mereka. Visi tidak pernah modus minta diajarkan cara melukis warna apel agar kelihatan mengkilap. Visi tidak pernah modus minta diambilkan kuas di rak tinggi―gadis itu memang dasarnya kurang tinggi, jadi ya mau bagaimana lagi. Visi tidak pernah modus mengajak Hosea mengobrol tanpa tujuan, padahal mereka selalu duduk bersebelahan saat ekskul!

Sebenarnya Hosea senang diperlakukan seperti itu. Akhirnya dia menemukan cewek "normal" yang dapat dia perlakukan layaknya teman biasa. Namun, diam-diam Hosea penasaran juga. Visi ini memang tidak mempan dengan pesona Hosea atau sama sekali tidak tahu reputasi Hosea?

Meski begitu, Hosea memutuskan untuk diam-diam saja. Toh, dia menikmati pertemanannya dengan gadis mungil itu. Untuk apa dia repot-repot mencari tahu hal tidak penting?

Sampai suatu hari, ketidaklaziman Visi berubah menjadi semakin aneh.

Gadis itu mendadak menjauhi Hosea di mana pun Hosea berada, khususnya saat ekskul melukis. Visi selalu bertukar tempat dengan siapa pun seolah menghindari bersebelahan dengan Hosea. Visi selalu menggunakan kursi plastik untuk menjangkau rak tinggi, padahal biasanya Hosea yang ia mintai tolong. Visi selalu memalingkan wajah saat Hosea mengajaknya mengobrol, bahkan terkesan ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi konversasi.

Batin Hosea bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya gadis itu kenapa? Hosea salah apa?

Akhirnya, Hosea memutuskan untuk "melawan" balik. Visi bertukar tempat duduk agar tidak duduk bersebelahan dengannya, Hosea juga akan pindah agar bersebelahan dengan Visi. Visi menggunakan kursi untuk mencapai rak atas, Hosea akan lebih dulu mengambil barang yang gadis itu butuhkan. Visi menghindari kontak mata dengannya, Hosea akan terus mengejar tatapan gadis itu. Sebagai tambahan, Hosea akan terus berusaha berinteraksi dengan gadis itu di luar waktu ekskul melukis.

Mulailah Hosea melancarkan jurus-jurus gombal yang sering dibacanya dari buku humor. Saat Visi mengomel soal duduknya yang pindah-pindah, "aku gak bisa jauh-jauh dari kamu" jadi jawaban Hosea. Saat Visi mengomel soal inisiatif Hosea mengambilkan barang, "kalau nyari kuas yang kamu mau aja aku gak bisa, gimana aku bisa menyusun masa depan yang kita berdua mau?" jadi respons Hosea. Saat Visi menolak kontak mata dengannya, "aku bersinar menyilaukan gitu ya sampai kamu nggak mau lihat aku?" jadi balasan Hosea. Di luar ekskul melukis, Hosea kerap menitipkan "salam buat Visi kelas 1-A" kepada siapa pun yang lewat dan hendak menuju ke arah Visi berada.

Awalnya Hosea kira cara ini adalah cara yang baik untuk meluluhkan hati Visi. Namun, yang ada malah Visi semakin batu dalam menghadapi Hosea dan Hosea semakin terbiasa menggombal saat bertemu dengan Visi.

Serba salah, 'kan?

.

Suatu waktu, Hosea melihat Visi duduk di kantin sembari mengobrol dengan dua orang laki-laki, yang satu rambutnya diberi gel rambut, yang satu pakai kacamata. Hosea tidak mengenali keduanya, kemungkinan adik kelas. Kalau dia tidak salah ingat, Visi juga pernah mengobrol dengan siswa lain yang rambutnya pirang. Apa mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah pacar Visi? Mungkin salah satu dari mereka melarang Visi untuk berhubungan dengan Hosea, makanya Visi menghindarinya dengan heboh begitu?

Maka, tanpa pikir panjang, Hosea ikut duduk di meja itu. Visi dan kedua laki-laki di sana menatapnya heran, tapi Hosea tidak ambil pusing. Dengan wajah kepo yang disamarkan, Hosea bertanya, "Yang mana yang pacarnya Visi?"

Terang saja pertanyaannya disambut wajah horor kedua laki-laki di sana serta wajah panik Visi. Buru-buru gadis itu menjelaskan―dengan wajah merah―bahwa kedua siswa di hadapannya itu adalah sepupu dan temannya yang satu angkatan.

"Kalau yang pirang?" tanya Hosea lagi.

"Teman juga!"

Dalam hati, Hosea tertawa. Kalau dipikir-pikir, betapa bodohnya dia sampai menyangka Visi punya pacar segala. Gadis pemalu yang banyak berpikir sebelum bertindak sepertinya rasanya tidak―eh, belum―mungkin punya pacar.

Namun, sepertinya bukannya tidak mungkin Visi punya seseorang yang ditaksir. Dan seseorang itu jelas bukan Hosea yang tidak pernah membuat pipi Visi memerah, kecuali karena gombalannya.

Tanpa Hosea sadari, hati kecilnya teriris mendengar pikiran sendiri bergumul.

.

Visi menyukai Valent, temannya yang berkacamata dan hadir di meja kantin waktu itu.

Kesimpulan itu berhasil Hosea dapat saat mereka bertiga pergi ke pameran buku. Dengan kurang ajarnya Valent mengajak dua manusia yang tidak tahu-menahu akan sama-sama diajak, dan jadinya malah saling merusak suasana satu sama lain.

Awalnya, karena Hosea memang tidak tahu, dia bersikap biasa saja di depan Valent dan Visi. Dia membaca dan membuat pelesetan dari judul-judul buku bersama Valent. Sesekali diliriknya Visi yang malah memasang wajah bingung. Sepertinya gadis itu tidak paham pelesetan? Atau gadis itu bingung akan hal lain?

Seketika kesimpulan tadilah yang mampir di benak Hosea. Visi menyukai Valent, bahkan sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengharapkan "kencan" sejak detik Valent mengajaknya pergi bersama. Tampaknya Hosea mengganggu, eh?

Pemuda berbadan tinggi itu kemudian memutuskan untuk undur diri. Dipersilakannya Valent dan Visi menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan alasan "mau cari buku referensi buat tugas". Toh, memang itu tujuan awalnya datang ke sini.

Namun, lagi-lagi tanpa Hosea sadari, hati kecilnya kembali teriris seolah tak suka dengan kebaikan hati sendiri membiarkan kencan Valent dan Visi―setidaknya satu pihak beranggapan seperti itu―berjalan lancar.

(Ah, tapi ucapan terima kasih Visi di penghujung hari membuat semangatnya kembali, kok.)

.

Hosea kira, perasaannya pada Visi hanya sebatas rasa penasaran karena gadis itu berbeda. Mana ia sangka bahwa perasaan itu akan berujung kepada perasaan suka yang sesungguhnya?

Hosea tahu Visi sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Valent, entah gadis itu sengaja atau tidak (meninjau sikap Visi yang selalu berpikir sebelum bertindak, sepertinya pilihan kedua tidak mungkin). Dan, Hosea lebih tahu lagi bahwa Valent tidak akan pernah menerima perasaan Visi. Valent tidak benci Visi, Hosea tahu, tetapi cowok itu tidak pernah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan yang lebih dari pertemanan. Pertemanan saja baginya sudah cukup melelahkan, apalagi lebih―meski orang itu Visi sekali pun?

Sebagai salah satu orang yang mendorong Visi untuk menyatakan perasaannya kepada Valent, mau tidak mau Hosea merasa bersalah juga. Visi memang bukan gadis cengeng seperti gadis-gadis lain yang perasaannya ditolak Valent, tapi Visi juga bukan gadis tangguh yang pada hari berikutnya akan melabrak Valent karena tidak memikirkan perasaannya. Visi rapuh, dan Hosea dapat melihat kerapuhannya timbul.

Maka, saat ekskul melukis, Hosea memberanikan diri untuk mengajak, "Vis, habis ekskul makan yuk di mana gitu?"

Dan, wow, Visi mengiakan tanpa ragu sedikit pun. Wajahnya masih sendu memang, tetapi setidaknya gadis itu berkata iya!

Tidak ada topik Valent selama mereka makan berdua. Hosea sibuk bercanda, memelesetkan berbagai hal yang dirasanya akan dipahami Visi, dan gadis itu akan merespons dengan tawa atau "apa sih Hos". Mereka juga saling bercerita mengenai keluarga masing-masing. Kakak Hosea jadi topik yang menyenangkan bagi Visi karena gadis tembam itu tidak punya saudara kandung.

Tahu-tahu, kegiatan makan setelah ekskul itu jadi kebiasaan berdua. Terkadang bahkan Visi yang mengajak Hosea lebih dulu sambil merekomendasikan tempat makan yang sedang diskon atau baru buka. Tentu saja Hosea senang. Tidak lagi dilihatnya kerut sendu di wajah bulat Visi.

Visi kelihatan sudah baik-baik saja.

.

"Hos," panggil Visi tiba-tiba saat mereka sedang menikmati makan setelah ekskul seperti biasa. "Aku boleh tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanya aja," sahut Hosea sambil menusuk sepotong daging tenderloin dari steak pesanannya. "Tentang apa emang?"

"Hmm..." Visi menggigit bibirnya. "Tentang alasan kenapa kamu selalu ngajak aku makan bareng."

Alis Hosea terangkat. Sudah berkali-kali mereka makan bersama sepulang ekskul, kenapa baru saat makan kali ini Visi menanyakan alasannya pada Hosea?

"Maksudku alasan pertama, Hos!" ralat Visi buru-buru seolah dapat membaca kebingungan Hosea. "B-bukan yang sekarang! Kan sekarang aku yang ngajak!"

"Oh." Hosea melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari garpu. "Soalnya aku ngerasa bersalah soal Valent."

Visi mengernyitkan dahi. "Kok ... jadi Valent?"

Hosea menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dulu kan ... yah, bisa dibilang aku beberapa kali nyomblangin kalian, tapi pas kamu nyatain, taunya kalian malah gak jadi. Aku ... ngerasa gak enak gitu, Vis."

Visi tertegun. "Jadi semacam permintaan maaf, gitu?"

"Dan usaha menghibur, sih."

Jeda agak panjang menghiasi konversasi mereka. Tawa kecil Visilah yang memecah jeda itu. Gadis itu merespons, "Makasih banyak."

"Buat apa? Permintaan maafnya?"

"Buat jadi orang yang selalu ada," jawab Visi, "bahkan di saat terburukku."

Hosea tersenyum tipis. "Sama-sama."

"Oh ya, Hos," Visi meraih tisu di sebelahnya, "maaf juga karena aku udah bersikap jahat sama kamu."

"Sejahat-jahatnya Visi sama aku, tetap aja Visi adalah bidadari di mataku."

"Terseraaah." Visi merengut. "Jangan kumat sekarang, deh."

Hosea terkekeh. "Tapi serius, aku nggak ngerasa dijahatin kok sama kamu. Jahat ginana emang, Vis?"

Visi memalingkan wajah. "I-itu, aku kan sempat menghindar selama beberapa waktu, terus banyak bikin kamu dalam posisi nggak enak. Pokoknya gitu-gitu, deh!"

"Ah, itu." Hosea teringat Visi yang selalu berpindah tempat duduk, berusaha mencapai rak tinggi sendiri, dan bersikeras menanggapi kebaikan hatinya dengan omelan. Haha, masa lalu. "Nggak masalah sih, itu bukan jahat kok menurutku."

Visi mengembuskan napas lega. "Syukur, deh."

"Tapi kenapa ya kamu berubah drastis gitu, Vis?" tanya Hosea, penasarannya muncul lagi. "Sebelumnya kan kamu biasa aja tuh sama aku."

"I-itu!" Wajah Visi spontan memerah. Gadis itu masih menolak bertatapan dengan Hosea. "S-soalnya ... w-waktu gambar bareng d-di taman waktu itu..."

Hosea menyimak serius. "Iya, inget. Terus?"

"P-pas aku m-mau nanya kamu..."

"Iya?"

"A-ada angin..."

"... ada, ya?"

"T-terus ... aku kan pake rok..." Visi memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Wajahnya semakin merah saat ini, sudah mirip sekali kepiting rebus. "T-terus kamu nahan ketawa!"

Hosea mengernyitkan dahi. "Aku nggak nangkap bagian terakhirnya tadi. Kenapa aku nahan ketawa?"

"Pokoknya malu-maluin banget, deh! Aku jadi gak berani ketemu muka sama kamu!" Visi ogah menjawab rupanya. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Emangnya kamu nggak inget?"

"... sama sekali nggak."

Visi mendongak. "Serius?"

"Beneran." Hosea mengusap tengkuknya. "Aku bahkan nggak inget kamu nyamperin aku."

"... oke."

"Jadi," Hosea berdeham, "sekarang aku nggak akan dijauhin lagi kayak dulu, 'kan?"

"Kalau kamu kumat aja," balas Visi geli. "Selebihnya nggak deh, janji."

Hosea tersenyum jenaka. "Baru aja mau bilang kalau kamu itu kayak lampu, Vis."

"Hah? Lampu?"

"Iya, soalnya menerangi hatiku!"

"... aku pulang, nih."

"Jangan!"

Pada akhirnya, siapa yang sangka bahwa gadis mungil yang membuat Hosea penasaran itu akan jadi pacarnya?

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Selamat ulang tahun, KakHid! Maaf hadiah ulang tahunnya telaaat u,u dari sejak aku lihat notif fb (yha) aku udah pingin nulis hadiah, tapi baru kepikiran ide tadi malam, makanya baru eksekusi orz maafkan aqooooo ;;v;;

Pokoknya kakhid semoga sukses selalu, ya! Tetap menulis dan menginspirasi orang-orang di sekitar kakak! Tetap jadi guru yg baik juga bagi murid-murid kakak!

Buat latar cerita ini ... hmm ... sejujurnya aku agak pantang nulis melangkahi komik (apalagi soal hubungan hosea/visi/valent), tapi aku pingin banget nulis ini buat kakhid, pingin, pinginnnnnn banget, jadi yasudahlah ya anggap saja ini /mungkin/ canon :"))))))

Semoga sukaaa!


End file.
